


The Lost One

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Family, Lost Child, M/M, injured child, malnutritioned child, max is a sweet boy, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec finds a lost Shadowhunter child while in Buenos Aires, overseeing the institute being rebuilt. The child refuses to leave Alec, so he brings him home to Magnus so they figure out what to do with the child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is 26  
> Max is 2  
> Rafael is 5

“Daddy, no go,” Max cried against Alec’s shoulder, arms squeezing around his neck as tight as the child could manage, hoping to keep his father home. “Stay.”

“Oh, my boy, I’ll be home in a couple days,” Alec promised, kissing Max’s cheek. “Papa will still be here, and Grandma and Aunt Izzy are going to come over for a movie night.”

“No.”

Alec sighed and made eye contact with Magnus, who was leaning against the back a the couch, an air of dejection around him. He did not want Alec to leave just as much as Max, but Alec is the Inquisitor. There are issues in the world that require his attention and force him to travel and be gone from home days at a time. Alec did not like when this happens, either, for he can not bare being away from his family for any length of time. Especially when it was always ends up like this.

Max has been crying against his shoulder for the past ten minutes, knowing his daddy will be gone for two days. He knows there are things he does solely for Max, just as there are things Magnus does. It will be these moments that will come over the next couple days that will be hard for both Magnus and Max to get through without Alec.

“Dada, sing.” Max moaned.

Alec smiled as he rubbed his sons back. “You can ask Aunt Izzy. She will sing you to sleep if you want her to.”

“No,” Max repeated. “I wan Dada.”

Magnus stepped foreword and wrapped his arms around his family, pulling Alec close so that Max was squished between them. “How about we call Daddy when it’s bedtime and he can sing to you then.”

They both waited for Max’s response. He leaned back and looked between his parents before sighing dramatically. Max may only be two, but he was very good a reading people and the boy knew he was not going to win this. His Daddy was going to leave no matter how much he wanted him to stay.

“But, Dada.” Max leaned back and crossed his tiny arms, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. 

Alec chuckled and reached up to poke the lip, causing Max to squeal and throw himself back wards into Magnus to escape the poke. Magnus took that opportunity to wrap his arms around the blue boy and pull him away from Alec and into his own arms. Max stopped laughing and went back to sulking when he noticed he was no longer in his Daddy’s arms, but his Papa’s.

Magnus leaned his forehead against their sons. “Daddy will be home soon, Blueberry, I promise.”

Max nodded and reached out a small blue hand to Alec. “Dada, pwomis?”

“I promise, Maxie.” He took the boys hand in his and kissed it.

Alec leaned past Max to kiss Magnus goodbye. He meant for it to be a quick peck, so he could be out the door while they still had Max calm, but Alec could not pull away. He placed a couple pecks on his husbands lips and then a drawn out kiss that lasted longer than it should with their son held between them, but neither cared. They would miss each other just as much as Max would miss Alec. 

Leaving family is never easy. 

“I love you,” Alec murmured against his husbands lips, kissing him one last time before pulling away and grabbing his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

Magnus gave him a sad smile. “I love you, too, sayang. Be careful in Buenos Aires.”

Alec nodded and grabbed his bow. He looked back, just as he was about to walk through the front door, and sent them a tiny wave. Both Magnus and Max raised their hands and waved back, faces full of sorrow. 

Before he could second guess himself anymore Alec turned and quickly made his way out of their apartment and started his short walk to his office, where a portal taking him to Buenos Aires will be waiting for him. He has to over see the rebuilding of the institute that was destroyed four years ago and the Clave wanted Alec to make sure everything was coming along nicely and to make sure the shadowhunters that are residing in the area are still being taken care of during the rebuilding.

He understood why he had to go, he just did not like going. The phone call that he expects from Max tonight is going to be what will get him through the day. The knowledge that he will be able to speak to his husband and sing his son to sleep will be his motivation. And it will be the same motivation to get him through tomorrow.

One step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec walked around the streets of Buenos Aires late at night. Taking in the sights and smells. Some were good, but other places, depending on where he wondered to, starting smelling like death. Alec had to cover his nose and power walk past to be free of the powerful stench. It shocked him by how each side of a single road could be so different, depending on which side you looked.

One minute you would be standing in front of a high rise building, with men dressed in tailored suits running in and out. Then you would turn around and see a dilapidated house with a family inside, barely clothed, trying to stay warm. It was a big shock to him to see things like this. He knew New York is not much better, but, seeing the occasional homeless person, is nothing compared to what he’s seeing here.

He may be in the wrong part of the city. A couple shadowhunters told Alec where he should go if he wanted to explore, and where to stay away from. This was a street he was told to stay away from. He could see why. Everything around him was breaking his heart and he could not fathom how mundanes could let others get this bad without helping them. 

He shook his head at the wrongness of it and tried to soldier on past it all, but, before he could round the corner of the street, a small whimper made him pause. Turning, he looked into the house that was next to him. The walls were breaking apart and it looked like the roof had caved in at certain spots. 

Going against his better judgment, Alec made his way up into the house, wanting to make sure no one needed his help. After walking through the doorway, and stepping over beams that were once part of the roof, he looked around himself, but did not see anything. He was sure the noise came from in here, though. 

He was about to turn and leave when another pained cry reached his ears, this sound seeming more distressed than the other. Alec pinpointed it in the direction of the only room that still had a door and he slowly made his way over to it, pulling his seraph blade out as he moved around the debris. He paused when he reached the door, to listen, and heard something scraping against the floor.

Not wanting the door to get stuck and alert the other person of his presence, in case it was a demon, he backed up. With a deep breath he quickly swung his leg, taking the door off its hinges and jumping into the room after it, blade brandished in front of him.

The sight before him made him pause in shock and his blood run cold. 

A vampire held a young boy in his arms, violently tearing into his neck. The child had tears running down his face and was making pained noises as the vampire fed on him. Blood ran down his body and onto the floor that made Alec briefly wonder if this was a newly turned vampire, before the situation fully clicked in his brain.

“Hey!” He yelled, gaining the creatures attention, and pointing his sword at him. “Drop him!” 

The vampire raised his head to glare at the person who interrupted his meal and hissed. The vampire himself looked to be no older than Alec himself, even though he might actually be decades older. Alec doubted it. Only newly turned and inexperienced vampires would waste this much blood from their victim.

Stalking foreword, Alec raised his sword, but, before he could swing, the vampire dropped the child onto the broken wood beneath them and jumped, disappearing through the hole in the ceiling. Alec wanted to chase after it, to make sure it payed for what it did here, but he could not. The crying and injured boy took priority.

Alec quickly moved over to him and knelt down. The child had curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself the only way he could. It made Alec’s heart brake even more to hear him whimper and shaking on the cold ground, torn clothes and bare feet not offering any protection from the cold night air.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Alec called as gently as he could, reaching out a hand to touch the boy, but pulled it back when he saw the kid flinch. “You’re okay now, I promise. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”

The boy looked up at Alec between his fingers, just enough that Alec could see beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The child was beautiful, but he was filthy and injured and all Alec wanted to do was take him home and clean him up. To heal him and hold him. To let him know he was safe and no one would ever hurt him again, lest they face Alec’s fury.

When he saw Alec’s face he fully pulled his hands away from his own and gaped up at the shadowhunter. Alec was unsure what was going through the kids mind and was about to try and say something else to him, when the boy flung himself into Alec’s arms.

“Angel.”

Alec wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, unsure if it was from the cold or fear. Whichever one, this boy had seen and understood that Alec wanted to help him. That he was there, not to cause him pain, but to take him away from it.

“Angel,” the boy repeated softly, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.

Alec stood up with the child in his arms and began making his way out of the house. He could feel how thin and malnourished he was and it made Alec wonder how long the boy has been by himself. He hoped it was not to long and that they would be able to find his family, but, until then, Alec would look out for him. He would protect him.

Deciding it was best to take him back to the institute for now, Alec pulled out his stele and activated his stamina rune. He pulled off his leather coat and wrapped it around the child before he started running, not wanted the cold to hurt him even more. The institute here was only half built, but it still had people living in it. Still had a Head and Alec needed to talk to him. To see if he knew anything about this boy. Anything that would help him.

“Angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec quickly made his way to the Institute, holding the boy tightly against him as the wind rushed past, blowing cold air into his lungs and making him cough. His throat becoming dry.

The boy groaned against his shoulder, digging his fingers into Alec’s shoulders. He seemed to be touched starved and Alec was not about to deny the boy something as simple as human contact as he buried his head under Alec’s chin, nuzzling against his neck like a little kitten. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” Andres, the head of the Buenos Institute, ran over to him once Alec made it inside. 

The only parts of the building that were built was the living quarters and a couple offices, so the people living here are pretty close-nit. They see and know everything that is going on, so, when Andres made his way over to him, the eyes of about a dozens people, who were resting on couches around the common area, quickly turned to him and the boy he held.

“Can we go to your office?” Alec asked, wanting to escape all the stares. 

Andres cocked his head to the side, trying to peek at the child Alec was hiding under the coat. “Of course, sir.”

Andres was a kind older man with dark hair that match his black as night eyes. There was a kindness to this man that an institute like this needed and Alec was sure, with Andres as the head, this institute with prosper once again.

“Why do you have a child?” He asked Alec after closing the door behind them.

Alec pulled the coat off from around the boy and tossed it onto the desk. Rubbing the child’s back to try and get more warmth into him. A gasp made him turn back to Andres and he saw the older man staring at the boy with wide, shocked, eyes.

“Rafael?” He asked in disbelief.

The child turned his head away from his hiding spot in Alec’s neck to look at Andres, responding to the name. His eyes questioning as he stared at the man in confusion. 

Rafael? Was that the boys name. How did Andres know him? Was he a shadowhunter child? Why was he on the streets and not here?

So many questions were flying through Alec’s mind as he looked between Andres and, he guessed, Rafael. He needed to know what was going on and how this man knew this child.

“Rafael?” Alec asked, the other two turning their attention back to him. “Do you know this kid?”

Andres nodded, still gaping at Rafael. “His parents were from this institute. When it was attacked they both were killed. We never found Rafael’s body, but we all assumed he perished as well. Without his parents he had no one to protect him while everyone else was fighting. It hurt us, especially knowing the boy was only about two.”

“Two?” Alec explained and stared down at the boy in wonder. “The attack happened, like, three years ago. He’s been on his own for three years? Since he was two?”

Andres nodded sadly, finally turning his eyes away to stare shamefully at the ground. “This is my fault. We should have searched when we didn’t find a body.”

Alec sighed and moved closer to Andres. He shifted Rafael into one arm, so he could place his free hand on the mans shoulder. “It’s not your fault, my friend. It was a bad situation that happened and you had so much to deal with. It is a terrible thing that happened to this boy, but no one would have guessed this would have happened.”

“I could have done more,” Andres murmured, looking up to stare at Rafael. 

“It’s done,” Alec persisted. “We have him now and he will be okay. He will.”

Andres took a deep breath and nodded. He seemed to take a moment to collect himself before he smiled at Rafael. “Hey, kiddo. Do you remember me?”

Rafael tightened his arms around Alec’s neck, and nodded. It made Alec wonder if he could speak. He did go missing at a very young age, so it was possible his speech was not up to par with his age. 

“What do you think we should do, sir?” Andres asked Alec, while still smiling kindly at Rafael.

“I’m not sure,” Alec answered honestly. “He could stay here, this institute is technically his home, or I can take him back to Alicante with me. I can keep him there while I figure out where to place him.”

“I can keep him,” Andres volunteered, moving closer to Alec. “You are right, this is his home. We can make room for him and, I’m sure, everyone here will welcome him and help him.”

Alec knew that Andres believed this situation was still his fault. That he should have done more. That he should have searched more, but you can not live on what ifs. You can not live in the past. The important thing is that Rafael was found. He is safe now and he will be helped and cared for, no matter where he ends up at this point.

Alec nodded and Andres reached out his arms, meaning to take Rafael from Alec, but, when the boy saw his hands, his eyes widened and he let out a window shattering scream and buried himself into Alec as tightly as he could. 

The scream scared Andres so bad that he threw himself back away from them, as if he was struck, his back colliding with the door. They both stared down at Rafael who was screaming and crying against Alec’s chest.

“No. No. No. No.” Rafael screamed over and over again. 

Alec turned away and ran his hands over Rafael’s back, shushing him and trying to calm him. It took him a good couple minutes before he got the boy to stop screaming. Now, he was just whimpering and releasing small no’s. Alec shirt soaked from his tears.

“Maybe you should actually take him,” Andres offered, sadly.

Alec frowned and nodded. “That’s probably for the best.” He saw the dejection on the mans face and offered a small smile in sympathy. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s safe and ends up somewhere that makes him happy.”

Andres smiled back. “As long as he’s happy that’s all that matters. He’s spent three years miserable and by himself. He deserves to be loved.”

Alec could not help but to agree. This poor, innocent, child deserves all the love and care in the world. After all he has had to deal with in his young life, he need it. It would be hard though. The Angel only knows what kind of mental state this child has and how that will progress as he gets older. So far, it seems he only wants Alec. That he only trusted the person who saved him. This will make placing him even harder when he does not want to be touched by anyone else.

“I should get him to Alicante.” Alec began to move towards the door and Andres moved to let him pass. “I’ll let you know where he ends up so you don’t get worried.”

“Please do.” Andres reached out a hand to shake Alec’s. “Thank you for helping us, Inquisitor. Thank you for helping Rafael.”

“Of course.”

Alec walked out of the office and made his way towards where the portal to Idris lay. He walked past the shadowhunters that saw him come in, their expressions just as curious as before. Alec was not about to make a skeptical of this child. He needed what little privacy he has and did not need a bunch of people crowding around him asking questions, so Alec quickened his pace and pulled out his phone. He needed to call Magnus before he got home. To forewarn his husband of what he was bringing home.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed upon answering the phone. “Are you on your way home yet?”

Alec smiled at the excitement he could hear in his husbands voice. “Just about, but I’m going to bring something else home with me as well.”

“What?”

Alec glanced at Rafael, who was clinging onto Alec as though his life depended on it. “It’s- uh... Now don’t be upset.”

Magnus pauses before answering. “Why would I be upset?”

“It’s-” Alec took a deep breath. “It’s a child.”

“A child?“ He sounded shocked. “Why do you have a child?” 

Sighing, Alec adjusted his arm under the boy, to help shift his weight off of the part of his arm that was falling asleep. “I’ll explain everything once I get home, but he has to come with me.”

“Papa, I tawk to Dada!” Alec heard Max call from somewhere in the background, making Alec smile.

Magnus chuckled at their son. “I’ll get the guest room ready for the kid, but, here, talk to our boy.”

Immediately Max’s excited voice rang through the phone. “Dada!”

Alec laughed. “Hey, Maxie. Are you being good for Papa?”

“No!” 

“No.”

He heard Magnus voice along with Max’s and Alec could not help but laugh. Magnus probably put the phone on speaker for Max.

“Well, daddy’s going to be home real soon, okay?”

“Pwomise?” 

“I promise.”

“Yay!” He heard Max clapping his hands. “I wuv you Dada!”

“I love you to, bud, now put Papa back on, please.”

“Okay! Here, Papa!”

Alec heard shuffling before his husband voice came back on. “Alexander?”

“I’ll be home within the hour,” he promised.

He could feel Magnus grinning through the phone. “I can’t wait, my love.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update guys! This past week has been hell 😭

Alec stood outside of the door to his home, Rafael still safely tucked in his arms, and took a deep breath. He was nervous about how the child will react to his husband and son. They are pretty rambunctious whereas Rafael is calm. He also does not want to be touched by anyone and screams whenever someone got close. Alec does not want Rafael to be afraid here and he does not want his family to fear Rafael either.

Either way, he was not going to find out the outcome by not going inside. Getting up the courage, Alec reached out and opened the door. As he stepped inside he held his breath, but neither Magnus nor Max came running to greet him, as per his usually return. Alec was grateful for this, as it gave Rafael a little more time to prepare himself. 

Slowly, Alec walked into the living room to see his family sitting on the sofa. The animated version of Aladdin, Max’s favorite movie, playing on the television in front of them. They both turned when they heard the door close and stared at Alec and Rafael. Magnus must have spoken to Max about the situation and he felt proud to see how calm his son was being in this moment.

Alec smiled at them and placed Rafael on his feet, putting his hands on his shoulders and turning him to face the two on the couch. “Rafael, this is my husband, Magnus, and my son, Max.”

Magnus slowly got to his feet and moved to kneel in front of Rafael. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Rafael leaned back into Alec’s legs, but did not try to move away any further. He simply stared at Magnus, who had his cat eyes out on display, with a curious expression, head cocked to the side in wonder. He reached out a hand towards Magnus’ face, but pulled back suddenly and cradled his hand against his chest.

Magnus’ kind express did not change as he reached for Rafael’s hand. “It okay,” he whispered. 

Rafael slowly stretched his hand back out until Magnus took it and placed it under his eyes. Rafael traced his cheekbones and continued to stare into his eyes. The wonder never left the boys face and it made Alec even more excited to see him touching Magnus without freaking out.

“Pretty,” Rafael murmured before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck.

Alec and Magnus beamed at each other. This was what Alec wanted, but did not expect to get. For this lonely child to come into this home and, not only be welcomed, but want to be here. To feel safe. To want to be around them and not be afraid. Magnus seemed to pass whatever test Rafael holds for people, but will Max.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Rafael and lifted him into his arms. “Estas a salvo aqui Hijo.”

Rafael nodded and let his cheek rest against Magnus’ shoulder. Content in the arms of this man, this warlock, he just met. Another person, after Alec, who showed genuine kindness and reached out to the boy. Alec felt his love for his husband growing stronger each day. 

Moving around the two, Alec made his way over to Max, who reached up his tiny arms towards his daddy, a bright smile on his face. Alec pulled him into his arms, kissing his head and hugging him tightly.

“I miss you, daddy,” Max murmured into his neck.

“I missed you too, baby boy.” Alec pressed another kiss into the boys blue hair. 

Max stared over Alec shoulder to see the boy cradled in his Papa’s arms. “Whose dat?” 

Alec turned so they facing the other two and walked forward until they were in arms reach. “Max, Rafael is going to be staying with us for awhile. He’s going to need a friend and someone to play with.”

“I can pway wif him.” Max threw his arms up in excitement, wiggling his body until Alec had no choice but to place him on the ground.

Once on his feet, Max ran over and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ leg, staring up at the older boy. “Rafe, you wanna pway wif me?”

Magnus and Alec looked to Rafael, who stared down at Max. The small boy must be a little intimidating to him. Blueberry colored skin, small horns peaking out of midnight blue hair. Max must seem like a wonder to Rafael, who has only seen mostly mundanes and vampires. 

Rafael looked back to Magnus and pointed down to the floor. Magnus smiled and placed the boy down next to Max. 

“Come on, I show you my woom.” Max reached his small hand out towards Rafael and waited with a big smile stretched across his face.

Rafael hesitated a moment before placing his hand in Max’s and let the younger boy walk him towards his room. Not even looking back at the two adults as they made their way out of the room.

Once they were out of sight, Alec sighed and moved towards Magnus. They both let out a relieved breath once they were in each other arms and let themselves be comforted by each other’s presence. They stayed like that, unmoving for a long time, before either spoke.

“He’s hurt.” Magnus shook his head before burying his face in Alec’s neck. “I need to heal him.”

He saw the teeth marks that covered the boys neck and arms and it broke his heart. The boy was a shadowhunter and the vampires could smell his angelic blood. Without anyone to protect him, Rafael was a sitting duck for those who wanted to prey upon him. 

“That’s how I found him.” Alec pulled back and placed his hands behind his back, fiddling with his fingers. “I heard a noise and when I followed it I found a vampire feeding from him.”

A dark look covered Magnus face for a moment before he schooled it and looked in the direction of Max’s bedroom. “Did you kill them?”

Alec shook his head. “He ran off and I wanted to help the boy, so I didn’t go after him. I did give his description to Andres and he was going to send a patrol out to look for him.”

“Good.” Magnus turned back to Alec and reached a hand up to cup his jaw, turning his head side to side slightly. “You haven’t been eating these past couple days, have you, sayang?”

Alec bit his lip and turned his head away. “I’m sorry. I was busy trying to help them, I just didn’t think of it.”

Magnus sighed and shook his head. “Let’s put the munchkins to bed and then we’ll get some food in you.”

“Thank you, baby.” Alec smiled and followed Magnus in the direction of Max’s room.

They expected to find Mac showing off all of his toys, but, instead, the two boys were fast asleep on Max’s bed. Pressed close together with Max’s stuffed tiger in between them. Smiling at each other they moved towards the bed and crawled in with the kids. Magnus laying behind Max and Alec laying behind Rafael. 

Reaching over, Magnus let his magic flow over the boy and they watched as the wounds on his body healed until they were nothing but feint scars. Scars that he will probably have to wear for as long as he lived, but it does not need to be worn with sadness. They will show Rafael that he is a warrior. A survivor. That those scars are proof of his strength. It will be hard for him, but they all will help him heal.

Magnus let another flow of magic flood over both boys. Cleaning them, so they were not in bed dirty. As much as Magnus wanted to magic new clothes onto Rafael he thought that that might be to much. That the boy might wake up and be thrown into turmoil with to much change. Tomorrow they will try and get the boy into newer, clean, clothes.

“He’s only five,” Alec admitted sadly, running his fingers through the boys, now clean, hair. “He would have been Max’s age when it happened.” Magnus turned to gape at his husband. “Can you picture Max on the streets, trying to survive? At two?”

Magnus eyes widened and he pulled Max tighter against him, not wanting to think of their son in that type of situation. It broke his heart just as much to think about Max in that situation just as much as his heart was breaking for the little boy in Alec’s arms.

“He’s here now,” Magnus told him sternly, not wanting to think about it anymore. “He’s here and we will help him anyway we can. However he needs.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “I’m just happy he liked you and Max. At the institute and on our way back here he would scream whenever someone tried to touch him or came to close. I was worried.”

“Good thing we’re awesome sauce,” Magnus joked with a wide smile.

Alec had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and waking up the boys. It was not working and he had to quickly get off the bed and run back out to the living room as the noise escaped his lips and he had to hold his stomach as it started to hurt from his laughter.

“I feel like I should be offended by that reaction.” Magnus come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec still did not stop laughing.

Magnus clicked his tongue and lifted Alec slightly and tossed him sideways onto the couch, following after and pinning him down. His hands found their way to his husbands ribs and he tickled his fingers up and down, causing Alec to laugh harder.

“You win!” Alec cried, face red. “I yield. You win.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Magnus moved his shoulders in a little dance and Alec lightly smacked his stomach, still chuckling slightly.

He missed this over the past couple days. While the institute and shadowhunters in Buenos Aires were very kind and welcoming, nothing beat being at home, with the person he loved most. Being pressed together and joking and being shown this love was everything to him.

Once Alec calmed down Magnus leaned down until he was pressed chest to chest with the shadowhunter and moved his lips close so he can whispered into Alec’s ear. “Is he ours, my love?”

Alec’s head whipped around so fast, he almost bumped their foreheads together, and stared, wide eyed, at his husband. Did he really ask that? Alec’s been thinking about how to ask Magnus that himself since he decided not to leave Rafael in Buenos Aires. Alec loved him already and Rafael seemed extremely taken with their small family already. It seemed Magnus has become just as taken. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, trying not to get his hopes up yet. 

Magnus nodded with a small smile. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about adopting another child. Max needs someone to play with and there are so many children who need homes, and I think we’re ready for another one.”

Alec let a wife grin spread across his face before leaning up and tackling Magnus down onto the couch, so he was now on top of him. He pressed kisses all across his husbands face. “Yes! He’s ours!”

Laughing, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec to keep him from falling onto the floor. This is what made his long torturous life worth it. His husband smiling and happy, pressed against him. To have their children asleep, comfortable and safe in bed. To have this unconditional love shown for him was something he will always treasure. This family, that he never expected or thought he deserved, will forever be a scar across his heart and soul. It’s a scar that he will wear proudly for as long as he lives on this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas a salvo aqui Hijo - You are safe here son
> 
>  
> 
> I have to tell you all that the next story is one of my favorites in this series. I’m excited for it and to show you it! I hope you’ll love it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
